pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2015
01:05 mate 01:05 AG or OU 01:05 and yes Gems are banned in OU 01:05 both 01:05 hmm 01:05 replace it then? 01:05 changing item 01:05 there 01:05 let's go 01:06 k accept 01:08 ayy lmao 01:11 hai 01:05 and yes Gems are banned in OU 01:05 both 01:05 hmm 01:05 replace it then? 01:05 changing item 01:05 there 01:05 let's go 01:06 k accept 01:08 ayy lmao 01:11 hai 01:27 test 01:32 reap 01:32 yu forgot 3ds 01:46 yo 01:46 I'm bored 01:47 ... 01:54 Anyone here got btd5 steam? 01:56 not me 01:56 I don't have steam anymore 01:56 don't ask why 01:57 Sh*t 01:57 I just unlocked TOTVM lol 01:57 Btw do you play BTD anymore? 01:58 not that much, but I still remember how to play 01:58 I'm now occupied with pokemon, pringles and family stuff. 01:59 Umm 01:59 I remember that you always were occupied with Pokemon bruh 01:59 I'm more occupied with pokemon than before 01:59 i'm kinda getting into competitive battle 01:59 oh k 01:59 I'm pretty much the only one (except Milesprower2 and PlantShielder (who left the wiki btw)) who still plays BTD5 02:00 PS left? 02:00 YES 02:00 *Yes 02:00 Sorry for caps 02:00 when? 02:00 A couple of weeks ago he semileft 02:00 and now he completely left 02:01 He started to hate PvZ 02:01 ...uuuhhh.... he's still a chatmod 02:01 hi 02:01 PvZ1 because it's too easy (Heh, and he complains that games are too hard) 02:01 PvZ2 because it's too hard (ugh) 02:01 PvZAS because idk 02:01 PvZGW is the only game he's kinda interested in 02:02 Hi 02:02 I don't play PvZ2 anymore 02:02 it's annoying with all the downloads 02:02 and I lost all my progress 02:03 I made it up to Big Wave Beach ;-; 02:03 so I'm stuck in Ancient Egypt where it fails to download every time I try to unlock Pirate Seas. 02:03 ...yeah. 02:03 .. 02:03 eh 02:03 normall 02:04 *normally 02:04 it shouldn't even download anything except the updates ofc 02:04 do you have some sort of virus 02:04 no 02:04 tablets can have viruses? 02:04 uh yes 02:05 eh 02:05 doubt my tablet has a virus 02:08 still 02:10 I'm just gonna wit for the pc version 02:10 Eh 02:10 You can wait long for that 02:10 They have no current plans for a pc version 02:10 i'm patient... 02:12 hai 02:12 Hi 02:13 Zowds! 02:15 uuhhhhh 10 02:15 Eh FPF 02:15 Why is de Elfish 02:15 On yo chattag 02:34 Olla? 02:34 oh 02:34 wb again 02:35 . 02:35 hm 02:35 Anyone here know Rebuild? 02:36 no 02:36 k 02:36 what's Rebuild? 02:36 Some sort of Survival Zombie game 02:37 http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild-2 02:38 hmmm 02:38 nah, don't know 02:39 k 02:39 so 02:41 idk 02:41 oh 02:41 he's off 02:41 kbye 02:41 o/ 02:41 ahhh lag 02:41 oh 02:41 wb 02:41 too much lag 02:41 . 02:42 yeah :? 02:42 * :/ 02:42 hm 02:42 now wat 02:42 idk 02:42 hmm 02:42 I'm gonna try out Rebuild 02:43 K 02:43 It's a decent game. 02:44 so... what's the genre? 02:44 Zombie Survival? 02:44 I guess you can call it that. 02:44 You have to rebuild this city 02:45 hmmm 02:45 I've played a lot of zombie survival games, so i get it 02:45 hmm 02:45 Hold on, you playing? 02:45 yeah 02:46 just starting 02:48 nuu 02:48 D: 02:48 hm 02:49 weird 02:49 I keep Lagging 02:49 hmmm 02:50 . 02:51 hm 02:52 There's a newer one 02:53 if you're interested. 02:53 wait 02:53 ? 02:54 . 02:55 / 02:55 (>._.)> 02:55 Well this is awkward 02:57 uhhhh 02:57 I'm gonna play Rebuild 2 first 02:58 hmm 02:58 k 02:58 You need to get the basics anyway 02:58 the new one is all confusing 03:00 k 03:04 Mah brother from another mother 03:05 ... 03:06 eh 04:42 lll 04:42 llllllll 04:42 llllllll 04:42 l 04:42 l 04:42 ll 04:42 l 04:42 l 04:42 uhhh 04:44 hhhu 04:48 wb 04:52 I feel like playing Smash 4 right now 04:53 Anyone here got smash 4? 04:53 wwooooo finished all the endings in Rebuild 2 04:54 and now.... gtg. 04:54 I'm tired o/ 04:54 kby 04:54 *kbye 04:57 so reap 04:57 how did you get all disfigured 07:29 stepmania 07:30 Keepo 07:30 lol 07:30 idk 07:31 step smth 07:31 step up son 07:31 step up 3d 07:31 step revolution 07:31 btw do you know F-777 - Top Hat genre? 07:31 Swingstep 07:33 hai 07:34 reap 07:34 what show is that art style from 07:34 i keep seeing it everywhere 07:34 (on your avatar) 07:34 IDK 07:34 so you just drew it 07:34 thats a nice show 07:34 what if you actually hate the show 07:35 and everyone ends up thinking you're a fan 07:35 @reap 07:35 didn't see that show in tv tho 07:35 Cob did you hear about IDK? 07:36 chapter 1: rise/uprise/eyes/not sure yet 07:36 chapter 2: what 07:36 chapter 3: is 07:36 chapter 4: ur 07:36 chapter 4.5: mama 07:36 chapter 4.75: get 07:36 chapter 4.875: rekt 07:36 chapter 5: wanderlust 07:36 chapter 6: spinner 07:36 chapter 7: eat 07:36 chapter 8: a 07:36 wat about 4.20? 07:36 chapter 9: potato 07:36 chapter 10: sigma 07:37 chapter 1: rise 07:37 chapter 5: wanderlust 07:37 chapter 6: spinner 07:37 chapter 10: sigma 07:38 bonus chapters: 07:38 prologue: reverse 07:38 chapter v: vox 07:38 chapter (insert omega symbol): omega 07:39 omega is a full version, much harder version of a song from each main chapter 07:40 chapter 1: dj taka - v 07:40 chapter 5: ariana grande ft. zedd - break free 07:40 chapter 6: dj yoshitaka - flower 07:41 vvvvvv 07:41 chapter 3: someone - a song from vvvvvv 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfArzARNgpQ 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-Xxpc5K3Gg 07:42 btw vvvvvv songs are in osu!stream 07:42 as a in-app purchase if i remember correctly 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT44IA-c09k 09:35 69% randomness 09:35 i see what you did there 09:35 OpieOP 09:35 anyway i gtg 09:36 bai 09:36 Hai 09:36 Watch out for Shredder 09:36 Reap i hate u 09:36 jk 09:36 k cya 09:36 Back 09:36 my cousin is using his Wii U, he's in For Glory 09:38 There once was a force called Lag 09:38 Hi 09:38 I have to go 09:38 cause lag 09:39 I'll come back, maybe. 09:39 k 09:39 k 09:52 Gtg bye 12:47 I need to find a case. 12:47 case? 12:48 a mystery case 12:48 idk 12:48 oh 12:48 I feel like busting something 12:48 like 12:48 HA! YOU WERE THE EDITOR 12:48 awfmawim 12:48 editor of what? 12:48 back 12:48 how about finding out all the original admins of PvZRP Wiki? 12:48 idk 12:49 It's a thing Orb, Fishy and I used to do before I left. 12:49 busting mysteries and such. 12:49 Do you know about the Corn Alliance yet? 12:49 no 12:49 - u- 12:50 okay, so some person at PvZ Wiki posted an image of something called "Corn" with a symbol of a pink background with a black X. 12:50 it looked real 12:50 but some people are doubting it 12:50 oh 12:50 right 12:50 someone formed a corn alliance 12:50 and then there's an anti-corn alliance 12:50 then the neutral alliance 12:50 that weird group thing 12:50 then the rainbow alliance 12:50 and then there's the MLG alliance 12:51 I didn't make the last 2 up. 12:51 k 12:51 k that's it 12:52 i have to go now 12:52 bye o/ 12:53 Bai 12:53 k 12:54 Yeah 12:54 I left Corn 12:54 it was getting lame 12:58 @Reap I can see that 01:10 To ze livestream? 01:11 Moi, MN 01:11 Yas 01:11 Moi? 01:11 Waz dat mean 01:11 I'm busy :/ 01:12 It means "Me" 01:12 k 01:16 TZO.O PMG 01:16 *PM 01:21 back 01:11 Moi, MN 01:11 Yas 01:11 Moi? 01:11 Waz dat mean 01:11 I'm busy :/ 01:12 It means "Me" 01:12 k 01:16 TZO.O PMG 01:16 *PM 01:21 back 02:28 gtg 02:28 because this chat is meh 02:28 o/ 02:28 gtg 02:28 because this chat is meh 02:28 o/ 02:41 So what does everyone think about the lost city? 02:41 Hi 02:41 It's awesome 02:41 Howdy 02:42 I really like the new plants especially the a.k.e.e 02:42 the endurian is cool but it totally ripped off my chest-pult 02:43 Just without the pult 02:43 lol 02:43 no 02:44 it ripped off Barrier-Nut 02:44 Barrier-nut 02:45 Yeah your right 02:45 it be rippin off everybody 02:46 And the red stinger seems cool but not that useful because of the excavators 02:46 Curse you excavator 02:47 But the akee is sick! It's not that good but it's awesome 02:47 Redstinger is powerful 02:47 It's powerful definitely I just hate excavators 02:48 it would be really powerful in like dark ages 02:48 ikr 02:48 It's PF could use a buff though 02:48 I'm go 02:48 ? 02:48 You're go? 02:48 What? 02:48 sorry about that 02:48 it cut me off 02:49 i want to go try that out sometime I meant 02:49 k 02:49 I got Toadstoo 02:49 *Toadstool 02:49 but yeah the pf is dumb. It has nothing to do with the plant irself 02:49 whats the toadstool? 02:50 How did you get it 02:50 I edited the magento.json file 02:50 I advise you to not try it yourself though 02:50 it is dangerous 02:50 Oh cool. 02:51 i won't 02:51 i hate spoilers 02:51 i like waiting 02:51 Should i tell you more about the toadstool? 02:51 oh sorry 02:51 what do you think red stingers pf should have been? 02:51 didn't see that hate spoiler thing 02:51 Hmm 02:51 no prblemo 02:52 i already saw pictures, I just don't know what toadstool does 02:52 If completely protected; Grow a second layer; makes it have more health 02:52 If protected and shooting; Head shoots a barrage of petals, protective leaves get another layer 02:52 And if completely offensive 02:52 i have to consider 02:53 I think its pf should shoot out a ton of pellets or whatever in like a spiral aroun it sort of like threepeeter 02:53 and the extra layer is nice 02:53 but the layer should only last a little while 02:53 I mean it should be like Tall-Nut or Wall-Nut PF 02:54 but instead of a shell; double-layered petals 02:54 Akee isn't so useful though 02:54 but he is so fun 02:54 It isn't? 02:54 yeah 02:54 Dude, he has 3 damage 02:54 oh srsly? 02:54 nvr,I d 02:54 His shots only deal 0.2 damage less if they jump off zombies 02:55 And he shoots moderately quick for that, too 02:55 and is cheap 02:55 oh he's pretty slick then 02:55 but again parasol zombies 02:55 i one 02:55 cd 02:55 uggghhh freakin keyboard 02:56 sorry about that I once had a parasol and an excavator on the same tile. So they wer 02:56 unkillable 02:56 Easy 02:56 The excavator still gets hit by the akee before it bounces off the parasol 02:56 and if you have a redstinger in the same lane 02:56 it can also hit the parasol once the excavator is out tof the way 02:57 *out off the wa 02:57 No the parasol protects zombies on her tile 02:57 **way 02:57 Weird, for me it does not 02:57 And the shovel was slightly in front 02:57 Hmm I killed him with a homing thistle they hit everything 02:58 homing thistle hita 02:58 sorry tiny iPad keyboard Making me type horridly 02:59 Got to go sorry masterninja321 02:59 bye 02:57 *out off the wa 02:57 No the parasol protects zombies on her tile 02:57 **way 02:57 Weird, for me it does not 02:57 And the shovel was slightly in front 02:57 Hmm I killed him with a homing thistle they hit everything 02:58 homing thistle hita 02:58 sorry tiny iPad keyboard Making me type horridly 02:59 Got to go sorry masterninja321 02:59 bye 02:57 *out off the wa 02:57 No the parasol protects zombies on her tile 02:57 **way 02:57 Weird, for me it does not 02:57 And the shovel was slightly in front 02:57 Hmm I killed him with a homing thistle they hit everything 02:58 homing thistle hita 02:58 sorry tiny iPad keyboard Making me type horridly 02:59 Got to go sorry masterninja321 02:59 bye 03:42 Holy moly 03:42 and old user 03:42 Feshe was right 03:42 I'm old? 03:42 -intense gasping- 03:42 I can see wrinkles 03:42 so 03:42 That explains my apprentices. 03:43 Congratulations! Here are your results. 03:43 03:43 You're a Tech Buff 03:43 03:43 You love your technology, and it loves you back. 03:43 03:43 Life is all about having the best tech for you. You want a top of the range experience, whether it comes with a hefty price tag or a hundred hours spent building it yourself. You like to be connected to the web wherever you find yourself in the world and can't get enough of the latest gadget news and rumours. 03:43 03:43 You love to get things done. You're practical, reliable, and don't let things get in your way. You like life to run really smoothly for you and all your friends and family. If they're happy, then you're happy too. And key to this happiness is knowing where you stand - you value facts, honesty and frank opinions. 03:43 03:43 You're also a true wiki master and love to share your expert knowledge with all your apprentices... on your favourite wiki! 03:43 Lemme guess, you did that wiki quiz 03:43 ya 03:43 "and love to share your expert knowledge with all your apprentices... " 03:44 Expert Knowledge. 03:44 Avoid MLP 03:44 K 03:44 -expertise aura everywhere- 03:45 wait 03:45 So who were you again? 03:46 My name is BungeeBlitzed aka mister stay puft aka msp 03:46 I joined april 2015 03:46 2014* 03:46 2014* 03:46 hm 03:46 I didn't see you before. 03:46 But maybe I met you as BungeeBlitzed. 03:46 maybe 03:46 Nah 03:46 I probably just saw your name then. 03:47 Probs 03:47 So.. 03:47 What's that shell next to your name? 03:47 .. 03:47 Is that even a shell.. 03:47 I mean your name on the users list, by the way. 03:48 Oh I won it in a contest 03:48 Oh. 03:49 so 03:50 Woot 03:50 I'm assuming Feshe told you of my immense fabulussness 03:50 -not really- 03:51 .. 03:51 lol 03:51 .. 03:51 lol 03:51 now wat.. 03:52 Expert Opinion 03:53 When in a crowded chat and being ignored, go to corner. 03:53 I find crowded chats better 03:53 even though nobody listens to you 03:53 ^ 03:54 yo 03:54 brb 03:54 Whenever a crowded chat happens and I attempt to start a conversation that everyone ignores 03:54 I'm like 03:54 oops 03:54 (sadtrollface) 03:54 ... 03:55 I've been gone for so long that I forgot my emoticons.. 03:55 Lol 03:55 (obito) 03:55 there. 03:57 brb 03:59 K 04:14 Minecraft™ PvzWikia™ HyperKing™ 04:14 hmm 04:14 ツ 04:15 I ran out of expert opinions 04:15 Σz 04:15 ✍ doin work 04:16 �� 04:16 hm 04:16 So 04:16 so 04:16 s 04:16 I don't believe we've actually met properly before. 04:17 I am HyperKing Hesham also known as HKH, Hesum and Hasmia. I was once a Chat Mod and a Rollback. I don't remember when I started editing here. 04:17 and 04:17 you are 04:17 TriPlant 04:17 a person who i s loyal 04:18 and dosnt eat people 04:18 Uh-huh. 04:18 I forgot to mention 04:18 bacl 04:18 hai 04:18 That I constantly travel in Outahspace and invade/destroy/visit planets I pass by. 04:18 TriPlant is BC 04:18 Hi 04:18 Hi. 04:18 Hi @both 04:19 I'm also a Jedi. 04:19 Why don't you ask for your chat mod rights back 04:19 why did i eat a plate of mayonnaise ... 04:19 I don't feel like being pushy. 04:19 They gave me my rights back when I returned a while ago but then I disappeared. 04:19 neverseen u before hyper 04:20 I never seen you before either. 04:20 so will you be my nanny nanny NANNY NANNy? 04:20 perhaps 04:20 Be my Apprentice. 04:21 I can grant you my expert knowledge. 04:21 congratulations hesham 04:21 and The Force. 04:21 you are now a grandmother 04:21 yay 04:21 lets celebrate the event with some 04:21 beer 04:22 I bought some 04:22 Butterbeer. 04:22 Makes you cry everytime. 04:22 Potterhead 04:22 gasp 04:22 REDRUM 04:22 YOU KNOW 04:22 -murders- 04:22 yeah I know 04:22 also 04:22 pvz1 china gets ghost pepper :| 04:22 DUMBLEDORE IS G@Y 04:22 I KNOW 04:22 -kills even more- 04:23 Snape is creepy. 04:23 -revives- 04:23 FRED DIED 04:23 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuu 04:23 GEORGE'S EAR 04:23 I feel like we're spoiling a lot of stuff for other people who never read/watched Harry Potter. 04:23 ..."for other people" 04:23 It's like there's so much people here. 04:24 HARRY MARRIES GINNY 04:24 LUPIN IS A WEREWOLF 04:24 hmm 04:24 what more 04:24 Oh 04:24 right 04:24 Voldemort has no nose 04:24 (epicface) 04:24 that ain't too spoiler-y 04:24 .. 04:24 SIRIUS IS DEAD 04:25 what else? 04:25 Hello. 04:27 dahan-dahan dahan-dahan dahan-dahan dahan-dahan 04:27 what a fun word 04:27 Dahan 04:27 oh 04:27 I was thinking it was some sort of made-up word 04:27 i never realised how fun filipino words are to say 04:27 natatanaw 04:27 but then again it meant "slow down" in filipino. 04:27 natatatatatatatatanaw 04:27 k afk 04:29 Wow, everyone else is away 04:29 Test 04:30 Hello. 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyoen 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyone* 04:27 but then again it meant "slow down" in filipino. 04:27 natatatatatatatatanaw 04:27 k afk 04:29 Wow, everyone else is away 04:29 Test 04:30 Hello. 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyoen 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyone* 04:55 WOAH 04:55 WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! 04:55 ��k 05:03 Rampage Ruins is endless zone 04:30 Hello. 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyoen 04:39 Bye 04:39 everyone* 04:55 WOAH 04:55 WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! 04:55 ��k 05:03 Rampage Ruins is endless zone 05:05 well done grei 05:13 well done what 05:14 Feshe 05:17 for adding to the chat log 05:18 btw i want to make a pvz game 05:18 based around rhythm 05:18 eg 05:18 wat 05:18 srsly 05:18 wat 05:18 peashooter shoots peas every 4 beats 05:18 you mean 05:18 i just imagined that 05:18 theres like 05:18 a peashooter you play as 05:18 then there is a zombie 05:18 you need to make good rythms to make your peashooter shoot 05:18 and you have to beat the zombie in a game of dddr? 05:18 every time you fail 05:18 *ddr 05:18 the zombie attacks 05:18 lol 05:19 lolno 05:19 k 05:19 i want to keep the tower defense-y thing with pvz 05:19 k 05:19 and you can pick different songs to play to 05:19 cuz a lot of the plant's abilities are based around the song playing 05:19 if you don't add cob cannon you're dead meat 05:19 loljk 05:21 fire a cob in the area on the lawn with the most zombies every 64 beats or smth 05:21 ja 05:21 just one problem 05:21 how would you implement plantfood 05:21 zombies drop plant food 05:21 and you give it to the plants 05:21 k 05:22 opieop 05:19 if you don't add cob cannon you're dead meat 05:19 loljk 05:21 fire a cob in the area on the lawn with the most zombies every 64 beats or smth 05:21 ja 05:21 just one problem 05:21 how would you implement plantfood 05:21 zombies drop plant food 05:21 and you give it to the plants 05:21 k 05:22 opieop 05:30 sunflower: produces 25 sun every 16 beats 05:30 peashooter: fires peas every 2 beats 05:30 *4 beats 05:30 repeater: fires peas every 2 beats 05:31 gatling: fires peas every beat 05:31 snow pea: fires snow peas every 8 beats 05:31 ice queen peas: fires snow peas every 4 beats 05:31 trumpet reed: fires to melody of song 05:33 damage dealt depends on how long the note is 05:33 1 dmg for every beat long the note is 05:30 sunflower: produces 25 sun every 16 beats 05:30 peashooter: fires peas every 2 beats 05:30 *4 beats 05:30 repeater: fires peas every 2 beats 05:31 gatling: fires peas every beat 05:31 snow pea: fires snow peas every 8 beats 05:31 ice queen peas: fires snow peas every 4 beats 05:31 trumpet reed: fires to melody of song 05:33 damage dealt depends on how long the note is 05:33 1 dmg for every beat long the note is 05:38 so technically 05:38 nvm 05:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyUtGNIFx5c 05:44 0:18 05:45 imagine playing that oh dear 05:38 nvm 05:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyUtGNIFx5c 05:44 0:18 05:45 imagine playing that oh dear 05:53 NO NO NO NON ONONOO O 05:53 HELL NO 05:53 FU** NO 05:53 NO NON NONONOONONONOON 05:53 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:53 k 05:56 wat 06:19 nooooooooooooooooooooOOoOoOoOoOo 05:44 0:18 05:45 imagine playing that oh dear 05:53 NO NO NO NON ONONOO O 05:53 HELL NO 05:53 FU** NO 05:53 NO NON NONONOONONONOON 05:53 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:53 k 05:56 wat 06:19 nooooooooooooooooooooOOoOoOoOoOo 07:16 . 2015 06 04